Ponytail Problem
by United Profilers
Summary: Well, Hotch needed some way to persuade the youngest of his team to get a haircut...


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner folded up some more paperwork and sat it on his desk. So far today, no cases had come, but it was only 11 AM, there was still plenty of time. Hotch walked over and watched his team out in the bullpen from the window, well three of them anyway. The remaining three were in their own offices next door. The first thing he noticed however was his youngest, and his hair. He had never said anything about it in the past, but now it was starting to get a little out of hand. It now rested on his shoulders, reaching his shoulder blades. He wondered if Reid even noticed how long his hair has gotten, or if he even cared or paid attention. Judging from not only the length, but the curly mess it was often in, he assumed the answer was 'no'.

By now, it was longer than it has ever been before, perhaps a bit too long. Hotch didn't want to say anything that would upset Spencer too terribly, knowing that people usually had their comfort zones when it came to their hair; such as how long it was, what style it was in, the color and so on. Hotch would have just let the matter drop, but since he'd been standing at the window, the young genius had brushed his hair out his face three times already, after already tucking it behind his ear. Even the girls didn't hassle with their hair that much, though Reid's hair was curly, opposed to JJ's and Prentiss' straight style, which was generally easier to maintain.

Speaking of Emily, Spencer's hair actually appeared to be even longer than her's! Exhaling, Hotch knew he had to do something soon, or else Reid's hair would forever get in his way constantly. Being the younger man's superior, he should just flat out tell him to get it cut, but didn't want to come off as mean or judgmental, though it would be for his own good. Maybe he could compromise, he would let Reid keep his hair long, just as long as he made sure it didn't surpass his shoulders, like it did now.

As he saw the young profiler brush some more hair off of his face yet again, Aaron decided that that would be a good idea, only he would wait for a better opportunity, like when Morgan wasn't around so he wouldn't get too embarrassed.

Just as he returned to sit down at his desk, a knock was heard at his door. "Come in." He offered, the door opened and JJ peeked inside, a case file in her hand. Hotch could already tell what was coming.

"We have a case." The blonde spoke. He nodded and she departed. Groaning, he pinched the bridge of his nose, there certainly wouldn't be any time for Reid to get a haircut while on the job. What else was there to do?

Just then, an idea popped in the BAU leader's head. It wasn't going to go over well, but there wasn't any other choice...

**(Spencer Reid!)**

After briefing, the team got in their SUVs and drove to the airport and loaded onto their private jet. Reid sat down quickly, the fast motion sent strands of his hair flying around. Morgan and Prentiss sat across from him, while JJ sat next to him by the window. Brushing the strands back, Reid held up his own case file and began to read through some more of it, Hotch came from the back of the plane with something hidden in his hand.

"Reid?" He spoke, catching the younger agent's attention.

"Yeah, Hotch?" He turned and asked.

Without a word, The Unit chief revealed in his one hand what appeared to be a ponytail holder, then he reached over and grabbed all the hair he could grip, holding it behind Spencer's head and applied the dark blue item, which happened to match his shirt. Once he was satisfied, Hotch went and sat on the couch next to Rossi, as if nothing had happened.

Reid's jaw hung open, as did the others who just witnessed what had happened. He subconsciously lifted a hand and felt around where his hair had originally settled, then on and around where it was now, feeling his hair now hanging in a bundle behind his head, and the object that held it in that position. It even caused him to gain a sudden breeze around his face and neck.

Much to his surprise, Morgan and the girls weren't laughing, as they were just as shocked as he was at what their boss just did. Conveniently, Garcia appeared on the screen, though what she was about to tell her 'family' was nearly forgotten when she laid eyes on Spencer.

"Reid," The technical analyst breathed. "You look adorable!" Although she was being sincere, the young man immediately blushed and turned his gaze at the table, well aware of the slight increase in weight that was now behind his head.

"Hotch," He finally spoke for what seemed like eternity. "Do I really have to wear a ponytail?" He asked pleadingly.

"Until you get a haircut, yes." The older profiler replied, not looking away from his case file.

"That probably won't be happening though until we finish this case." Rossi grumbled. "And who knows how long that'll take." Reid was sure the Senior SSA was smirking, much to his dismay.

"Just get used to it, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, almost sympathetically. "Because until we're done with this, looks you're stuck with that." He gestured to his hair. A sudden clicking sound was heard, Spencer shot up and saw that Prentiss had taken a picture of him with her phone. He tried to glare at her, but it only made her and JJ giggle.

"Morgan?" He asked.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Until this is over, please don't call me 'Pretty Boy'."

**The End!**


End file.
